Warrior Fight Arena
by squirrelflightbc
Summary: I got bored of Truth or Dares so I created something new! Random cats are fighting each other with ever thing from watermelons to flame thowers. Please feel free to laugh your head off!Rated T just in case! R
1. Hello toms will fight!

Hey peoples this is my seconed fan fic. Everyone is always doing truth or dare so I came up with another one. My lines are just going to be a lot of l's. All of these cats are in the warrior books, but some are dead. Enjoy!

Hosts-

Squirrelflight

Jayfeather

Mistystar(foot)

Camera cats-

Dawnpelt

Honeyfern

Make-up artists

Daisy

Millie

Medicine cats on stand-by

Leafpool

Cinderpelt

Littlecloud

Flametail

Security-

Needed, if you have a cat from the warrior books that you think should be security, please tell me!

"On with the story writer," called Squirrelflight. Then she took out a big bat and hit me. "Fine here's the story."

Jayfeather and Miststar were quickly getting into their seats that were directly above the fighting cage, when Jayfeather slipped on the wet floor. "Mousebrain janitors, always washing the path to my chair," he cursed under his breath. "You sound just like an elder," Mistystar teased. "Uh guys we've been roiling for the past minute you know" Honeyfern admitted. "Oh mouse dung," Mistystar cursed. Jayfeather quickly jumped in his seat and started the opening. "Welcome to the warriors fight arena." Jayfeather announced to the camera and audience. "We're your hosts, Mitystar-"she started, "and Jayfeather," he finished. "We have one more host, Squirrelflight, but she is reporting from beside the fighting cage."

* Camera switches to Dawnpelt's who is shooting Squirrelflight by the cage*

"Hello all those crazies out there who didn't feel like paying for a ticket to see this live, my name is Squirrelflight, And I'm your host that's down with the audience to see all the action in person. One of the hosts in the room above us will switch with me tomorrow. But for now let's meet random cats around, shall we." After meowing all of that she got up and ran over to a small dusky brown she-cat. "Hello what your name kitty," she said really fast. "Mousefur," the audience member answered. "Did you here that all you freaks of nature out there? Her name is Mousefur. Now tell me Mousefur why are you here?" "Because I heard that random cats would be pulverizing each other in weird ways." She said getting herself super excited in the process. "Thank you Mousefur, for answering or psyco questions you get a free ticket for tomorrow night." Squirrelflight meowed. " Oh great, I'm getting a message from the producers. They say I have to shut up know and go upstairs with the other hosts. Well by crazies." With that she ran up-stairs and sat down with the other hosts

(commercial) "Do you have spicky fur? Do you want smoth fur well get some stay-down spray."(sprays can) "Well come get so- …eh… can't breathe" He passes out then gets taken to a hospital

*camera switches to Honeyfern with all of the hosts now*

Mistystar quickly overlooked the paper in front of her. "Welcome back to the Warrior fight arena, and I recommend you don't buy the Stay-down spray. By the way our pairings for tonight are (some are random)-

*Oakheart and Rowanclaw

*Stonefur and Reedwhisker

*Brakenfur and Tornear

With that the camera switched to Jayfeather. "Now we have a set of rules they must follow-

No use of teeth or claws

You may only use the weapons given to you

If you break a rule you have a choice, fight Tigerstar or Sarptooth

If your aponent gives-up or goes unconcis let them go

Rules do not apply to Tigerstar or Sharptooth

Don't use stay-down spray

If you kill your aponent don't go to their funeral

Try to stay alive."

(In the cage)

"You are going down," Rowanclaw taunted. "After you," Oakheart replied. With that they began to battle. Oakheart quickly grabed a melon while Rowanclaw grabbed a bamboo stick. Oakheart threw the melon and it hit Rowanclaw right in the gut. This made Rowanclaw furious he jumped at Oakheart and wacked him in the head 5 times with the stick, and knocked Oakheart out on the process. "Wow, in that amount of time Rowanclaw managed to knock Oakheart out," Jayfeather meowed. "No duh captin obvious," Mistystar retorted. Flametail and Lefpool jumped up and hauled both contestant off the stage. "Next up is Stonefur my brother and Reedwhisker, my son," Mistystar announced. "This ought to be interesting. By the way Mistystar, who are you routing for," asked Squirrelflight? "uhhh…." Mistystar tried to answer. "That's what I thought," Squirrelflight wondered aloud. "Girls come on they already started," Jayfeather yelled. They all looked down to see Reedwhisker throwing a pie that landed right on Stonefur's face. Stonefur got really mad now he grabbed a flame thrower and lite Reedwhisker on fire. "I give up," screeched the burning Reedwhisker. Littlecloud and Cinderpelt jumped on stage and hosed the burning warrior. The three hosts just sat there and looked into nothing, until they heard Tigerstar screech "When do I get to fight somebody!" That snapped them all into awerness. "Well then let's just get to the next round," meowed Jayfeather. They all looked down to see Brakenfur and Tornear both jumping at weapons. Tornear grabbed a whip while Brakenfur grabbed a be-be gun. Tornear whipped him 2 times before Brakenfur realized the gun had no be-be's, and was only a gun. He wacked Tornear upside the head and ran back to table of weapons. He grabbed a sling shot and rock and pelted Tornear until he blacked out. The three host just laughed and laughed until the screen went to credits

how'd you like?

Say hello to my little contest little contest-

Guess what the BC means at the end of my name

(Hint it doesn't mean I'm old)

Guess my favorite number

You get two guesses per question

By the way I need some girl pairings (to fight), and security.

Whoever guesses correctly first will appear on the show

You can also ask to make a guest appearance, just give me a name, a personality, and a description.

Somebody please tell me what virtual plushies and flames are!

See ya


	2. She cat showdown

Hi crazies! I am so sorry not updating! ! I had the chapter done, but I didn't have time to get it posted! You deserve better! Sorry! This chapter will be she-cats. The official winner for the –bc at the end of my name is – SHIMMERTAIL! Sadly, Shimmertail did not give me her description so I can't use her in this chapter. If you are the real Shimmertail please review and give me your description! I will have you appear next chapter. Also I'm going to try writing in a different style this time. Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Disclaimer- If I owned warriors Ashfur would have had a much more painful death, and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw would be together

Squirrelflight and Jayfeather quickly jumped in their seats.

Millie- Hold still Jayfeather I'm almost done with your make-up!*trying to pin him to his chair*

Honeyfern- You guys you have one minute before the camera starts to roll!

Squirrelflight- Millie stop-it! If he wants to look ugly let him look ugly!*tries to throw off Millie*

Millie- Never *holding on even tighter to Jayfeather *

Squirrelflight- The camera's rolling mousebrain's!*throw's Millie off the set*

Squirrelflight- Welcome to the second episode of…..

Jayfeather- Warrior Fight Arena! I'm your first host Jayfeather…

Squirrelflight- and I`m your other Squirrelflight!

Jayfeather- Today along with random She-cat mauling each other we get to meet some new guards sent in by xXDovewingXxxXEagleXx!

Squirrelflight- Yay for Dovewing!

Jayfeather- For being the first and only one to send us security we give you….

Squirrelflight- the power….

Jayfeather and Squirrelflight- to think about PIE!

Squirrelflight- We should probably meet the security sousin't we?

Jayfeather- You just said sousin't instead of shouldn't ya-know

Squirrelflight- I know it so awesome we should add it to the bad word dictionary!

Jayfeather- No you wouldn't, you couldn't, you shouldn't!

Squirrelflight- And why not?

Jayfeather- because I said it, and med. cats don't say mean things!

Squirrelflight- fine I won't

Jayfeather- *having calming down he began to read* The security cats are

-Stormfur

-Brambleclaw

-Lionblaze

Squirrelflight-Now tonight we have some she-cat pairings!

Jayfeather- We got tonight's pairing's from fallenshadow962, Shimmertail, and Dawnsplash

Squirrelflight- Thanks for all your pairing's, but we can only use so many!

Jayfeather- Fallenshadow962's pairing will be used in our next episode, and we will use a few of Dawnsplash and Shimmertail's.

Squirrelflight- Here are…..wait a sec. I'm getting a message from the author. She says I can't about Misty…star. Oh-yay!

*Camera switches to Mistystar*

Mistystar- Thanks for not forgetting me author!

Author- Your welcome

Mistystar- Welcome to the audience view of the fighting arena. We will play another game of Meet that Freak! We played it last time with Mousefur, but it didn't have a name. Well let's see who we find!

Randomcat1- Pick me!

Randomcat2- No me I'm more beautiful than that ugly butt over there.

Randomcat1- I am not ugly

Randomcat2- Are to!

Randomcat1- Are not

Randomcat2- Are to

Randomcat3- Will you guys just shut-up and agree I am the prettiest kitty!

Randomcat1&2- Are not!

Mistystar- SHUT-UP!

Randomcat1, 2, & 3- Yes mam!

Mistystar- Thank-you random kitty 3 for shutting 1&2 up! You are now our contestant!

Randomcat3- Yay me!

Mistystar-*Walks up to the cat* What`s your freaky name kitty!

Nightcloud- Nightcloud

Mistystar- Oh right, you're competing against Leafpool, right?

Nightcloud- Right! Leafpool is going down. I am also more popular than her, anyway!

Leafpool-*From med. Den.* You most certainly are not! I've got all the med. cats, Squirrelflight, my family, I could bribe my kits, and starclan!

Mistystar- Fine! You can get your anger out in the cage! We need to get on with the show! *she runs upstairs to be with the other hosts.

Squirrelflight- Here are tonight`s pairings-

-Ivypaw & Dovepaw

-Nightcloud & Leafpool

-Honeyfern & Poppyfrost

Jayfeather- All of these cats have a problem with their pair so we get to see who gets the title of being superior!

Mistystar- Here come's Ivypaw and Dovepaw now.

*In the cage*

Ivypaw- I'm better than you cause I have more training than you!

Dovepaw- And where do you get this extra training?

Ivypaw- The dark forest cats taught me, of course!

Dovepaw- You do realize you just admitted it on live TV?

Ivypaw- Maybe….

Dovepaw- *points behind Ivypaw * Oh look weapons!

Ivypaw- Oh where!* turns her head around*

Dovepaw-* takes coconut and throws it 50 mph and hits Ivypaw's head.* HI-YA!

Ivypaw- *falls over* Woop-sie daisy!

Leafpool- she's out!

Ivypaw- I didn't say 'I give up!'

Leafpool- Well you just did, so get out!

Squirrelflight- Time for Leafpool and Nightcloud

*In the cage*

ReallyRandomcat- Fight!

Leafpool- You're going down tom-stealer! *Takes flower pot and drops it on Nightcloud* Take that!

Nightcloud- OUCH! It's not my fault he liked me better! *Grabs the closest thing she can find and sprays it* HA!

Leafpool- My eyes they burn!*passes out*

Stormfur- *Jumps on stage and pins down Nightcloud*

Nightcloud- Get off me mountain cat!

Stormfur- You have a choice fight Tigerstar or Sharptooth

Nightcloud- Why do I have to choose!

Stormfur- That can you sprayed was stay-down spray!

Nightcloud- Fox-dung!

Stormfur- Great choice, Tigerstar your up!

Nightcloud- Meep!

Squirrelflight- This scene has been censored for violence, blood, and brain-matter.

Tigerstar- Let's see who else here do I want to kill? There's Brambleclaw,Stormfur,Jayfeather,Mistystar,Lionblaze,and Squirrelflight

Mistystar, Stormfur, & Squirrelflight- Why us! We get the rest of them, but why us!

Tigerstar- Mistystar, because she's half-clan, Stormfur, because he's half-clan, Squirrelflight, because she's half kittypet.

All except Tiger- Meep! *Running away*

Tigerstar- I am now the official host for this episode! Next up, we have Poppyfrost and Honeyfern!

Honeyfern- *picks up her walkie-talkie* Dawnpelt I'm gonna need you to switch camera's with me.

Tigerstar-*Furious* Never open your mouth in front of me again! %$^$ (that's just a lot of random letter's!)

Honeyfern-*Trying to keep her mouth shut* Mhm-hmm

Tigerstar- Go fight!

Honeyfern- *Jump's in cage*

ReallyRandomcat- Fight!

Poppyfrost- I better win! I left my kits for this!

Honeyfern- Well left my camera with a shadowclan warrior! * grabs hot curlers and pelts Poppyfrost*

Poppyfrost- HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!*Grabs a cold tuna fish and puts it where it burns* Ahhhh….*She gets an idea and smacks Honeyfern in the face with the tuna*

Honeyfern- OUCH!

Poppyfrost-*smacks her*

Honeyfern- OUCH!

Poppyfrost- *Smacks het yet again*

Honeyfern- OUCH!

Author- This goes on for many more hours, so let's just say 3 hours have gone by!

Tigerstar- I am so bored, Poppyfrost wins!

Poppyfrost- YAY!

I want you guys out there to pass this on-

-Pickles are just cucumbers dipped in evil

Still try to guess my favorite number

Mrytlefalls you were incorrect

Try to make up the best commercial, if yours is the best it will be featured in next chapter!

If you want to be on the next episode give me your name, appearance, and your personality.

I need pairing they can be anybody, girl-boy, girl-girl, or boy-boy

See-ya!


End file.
